


Ambience

by Elska_Elu



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, How convenient, I MADE ANOTHER, Just gals being pals, LWA, Lesbians, Nighttime, No Beta, Patrols, Stars, Sunsets, Trees, diana strolling and thinking about life, i keep doing this late at night but its peak vibe time, not really fluffy, so is Akko, soft, summer days, they got the feels, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elska_Elu/pseuds/Elska_Elu
Summary: Time flies by in the blink of an eye when you look back at it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Nights

Diana was no stranger to death, though she was certainly not a friend to it either. Death had taken many of the people she had held close to her heart. Her father, one of her family’s older dogs, and of course her mother. No, Diana was no stranger to death.

Diana was meandering through the abnormally quiet Luna Nova halls soaking in the silence of the night. It was one of the reasons she so readily volunteered for the job, though of course she had also wanted to help give the overburdened workers a break. It was nice to have time to herself outside of her room.

Diana stepped out into the gardens and breathed in the cool evening air with a small smile. The moon cast its peaceful glow upon the pathways and bushes while crickets chirped in the grass. The perfect time to let her thoughts wander from her studies to more trivial things. Such as how she wondered what Amanda would do next to show off or what idiotic thing will Akko pull off next.

Speaking of… Diana squinted up at the observatory. She had gotten fairly close to it while lost in thought but a movement had caught her eye. Was there someone up on the landing? And more importantly was someone breaking curfew? Diana huffed and strode toward the tower. The sooner the perpetrator was sent to bed the sooner she could resume her peaceful vigil.

When Diana reached the platform she was prepared to reprimand the student who was breaking curfew, however the words died on her tongue. Diana shook her head fondly. Honestly she shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. There on the platform sat a rather quiet Akko with her legs swinging back and forth. She stepped forward and coughed to alert Akko of her presence. Said witch jumped and turned around nervously.

“Oh! Geez Diana you scared me.” Akko relaxed and smiled as Diana walked up next to her. She shuffled over and patted the spot next to her.

“Well if you were back in your room like you are supposed to be I would not have scared you.” Diana quipped as she settled down beside Akko. 

“You’ve got me there.” Akko chuckled. “What are you doing up so late anyways?”

“Patrolling,” Diana answered immediately. “However I don’t believe that you’ve been assigned this role. What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Other than breaking curfew? I dunno, just couldn’t sleep.” Akko shrugged. 

Diana hummed in response, her legs crossed neatly as they dangled from the platform. Akko leaned back and looked up at the star painted sky.

“What’s on your mind?” Diana asked quietly.

“A lot.” Akko said slowly. Diana waited for the girl to elaborate. 

“I know we’ve already stopped a missile of death and restored magic to the world, heck we went to outer space. But… there’s still so much more I want to do and people I want to meet. It just feels like so much time has flown by.”

Diana nodded, that was a surprisingly deep response from the usually silly girl. She could relate, it seemed like just yesterday Akko and her were butting heads. Perhaps it was just the kind of mood the quiet night cast upon them.

“It certainly has. Soon we will take on more responsibilities and lead our own lives away from Luna Nova.” Diana replied solemnly.

“Yeah, we’ll get the chance to achieve our dreams.”

It was a bit scary, how life was seeming to creep up on them. They were still young, they still had many more years to live full lives. Yet when she looked back Diana felt as though the year had gone by in the blink of an eye, time seeming to flash by them. She wanted more time to be with her friends, to uphold her family legacy, to get to know Akko more. 

So the question slid, a tad timidly, from her tongue.

“Are you scared of death?”

“No,”

Came the answer. Akko turned away from the sky to look into Diana’s eyes. Diana was enraptured by the soft emotion they held. 

“I’m more afraid of what I’ll miss out on once I’m dead.”

She could feel two hands intertwining with hers and squeezing them softly, reassuringly, as she struggled to tear her gaze away from the stars reflected in Akko’s eyes. 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of this dialogue of Diana asking about death and I was hit by inspiration that resulted in this drabble. I hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. Sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yes, another one-shot(?) drabble(?). I liked writing the first drabble quite a lot so I thought I'd try doing another. Enjoy!

Diana could not tell you how she came to be here, balancing precariously on a rock trying to jump onto the branch of the tree before her, or perhaps she could. It might have been because two brilliant red eyes waited excitedly for her to join them in the tree, an arm outstretched just in case Diana wished for extra assistance. 

Summer had settled softly upon Luna Nova, the days a rare temperature that could only be described as perfect and the warmth lingering well into the evening. Students could be found scattered all over the school grounds training, studying or just simply relaxing and enjoying the comfortable weather. The teachers appeared to be more relaxed as well, and Headmistress Holbrooke was so kind as to allow an extra day free from classes so students could enjoy the outside. Even those who would usually rather spend their time cooped up in a library or their room ventured outside to enjoy the fresh air.

Diana was no exception to this as she strode serenely toward the greenhouse with a few tomes and a notebook tucked in her arms. Hannah and Barbara had left, with Diana’s assurance that she’d be fine without them, to Blytonbury to do some shopping along with Avery and Chloe. She was happy her teammates wanted to spend time with their other friends rather than just her. Not to say she was ungrateful for their friendship, those girls had done so much for her, she simply thought they should make time for other friends as well. 

Diana breathed a content sigh as she settled down with her back against a tree, the grass around her dappled with bright sunlight. Her spot near the greenhouse was relatively quiet, the louder groups of girls preferring to stick near the sports field. That was quite alright with Diana, less noise meant less distractions from her studying. With a hum she carefully cracked open a tome and flipped to a blank page in her notebook before starting to read from where she had left off before. With little noise save for the buzz of bugs, the rustle of the tome’s pages in the gentle breeze, the scratch of her pencil, and the distant voices of other students, Diana’s mind slipped from the grasp of time with its only focus on her current task.

“-na!”

“-iana!”

Faintly Diana could hear something weaving its way through her mental barrier of focus. She blinked. Her wrist ached from writing for an extended amount of time and as she glanced down to see what page she was on she was surprised to see how far she had gotten through the tome. Perhaps she should study outside more often if this was the pace she would hold studying outside of her room. Diana placed a bookmark onto the page and closed the tome finally taking in her surroundings. 

To her surprise it seemed to be much later in the afternoon than she had expected. The bright sunlight that had danced around her had faded into a cozy orange hue, the low hum of insects had become an increasing thrum, and air had cooled slightly. Just how long had she been sitting here? It seemed as though everyone had packed up and gone back inside except,

“Diana!”

Her head snapped up to see Akko jogging over to her and waving, the setting sun behind her illuminating her silhouette. Absolutely stunning. Diana smiled slightly and rose to her feet gracefully, brushing the dirt off of her skirt and picking up her books before turning back to Akko.

Said girl was ever so slightly out of breath from her jog over and she leaned on her legs for support, her brilliant smile never leaving her face. Upon closer inspection Diana noticed the smudges of dirt and small scratches covering Akko. If she had to guess, they were from more broom practice, Akko was determined to make up for as much lost time as possible when it came to flying. Diana had to admire the girl’s perseverance. Not that that was the only thing Diana admired about her friend.

Diana mentally shook her head, her cheeks lighting up in a slight blush at the deeper meaning behind her previous thought. Now was not the time, as romantic as their surroundings might be, she was more curious as to what Akko was calling her for.

“Good Evening Akko. Is there anything I can do for you?” She said with a smile.

“Ah, yeah,” Akko stood up and looked over to her giddily, “Wanna watch the sunset together?”

That… was not what Diana was expecting Akko to say. She blinked dumbly at Akko for a moment, thoughts racing through her head. Akko seemed to realize the romantic connotations with what she had said and chuckled awkwardly. 

“I mean the sunset is just so pretty and usually don’t wake up early enough to see the sunrise. And then I saw that you were still outside too and I thought that it would be nice to watch the sunset together, cause everything’s better with company right?” Akko rambled nervously.

“Ah. Yes I’d love to watch the sunset with you Akko,” Diana coughed, regaining her composure slowly. 

“Great! I mean, uh, yeah that’s good. It’ll be fun and I’ve got the perfect place to watch it from.” Akko spoke the last few words with a smug smile.

“Alright then, lead the way.” Diana readily agreed as she returned the smile with a gentler one.

Akko bounced in place as she looked around for a moment. Diana did her best not to grin at the sight, it was just like Akko to forget which way to go right after deciding to travel somewhere. However, it didn’t take long for Akko to find the direction she wanted to go in and with mild urgency the girl took Diana’s hand and started to lead the way to their destination. 

Behind her Diana’s blush had returned once more when Akko had grabbed her hand. She couldn’t help but think of how it fit perfectly in hers and how she’d love to hold Akko’s hand forever. Alas all good things come to an end and soon enough Diana and Akko stood before a large oak tree with some low hanging branches. Close to the trunk there were some rocks that could be used as a boost to climb into the tree.

And Akko did just that. Letting go of Diana’s hand Akko quickly stepped up onto one the the rocks closer to the trunk of the tree and from there jumped onto one of its branches only needing to use a bit of upper body strength to get on fully. Turning around Akko grinned and waved for Diana to come closer. 

“Come on! The view’s so much cooler from up here than on the ground.” She said cheerfully.

Diana hesitated as she stepped up onto the rock. Standing on the rock was admittingly not that bad, it was really quite easy, but when she looked up to see how far away the first branch was she paused. It looked a lot higher as well as farther than from where she had watched Akko climb up. She took a step down from the rock.

“Why are we climbing a tree exactly Akko? We are witches we could get an even better view flying with our brooms,” Diana suggested.

“Aw c’mon Diana. Sometimes it's fun to do things the old fashion way. Besides I haven’t climbed a tree in forever,” Akko said cheekily.

Diana rolled her eyes, “So now you want to do things the ‘old fashioned’ way. I suppose I’ll join you in the tree then.”

Diana stepped back up on the rock and looked at the tree for any handholds or footholds she could use. There were a few but not enough for her to simple climb up, she’d have to pull herself up too. But the branch just seemed to be so much higher than her, could she really do it? Well of course she could just magic her way up there with an easy spell, but as Akko had said it would be fun to try and do it the ‘old fashioned’ way without magic. 

She gulped and balanced precariously on the rock, her hands gripping the branch before her. Yet still she hesitated to take the leap of faith. This was a tad embarrassing, the prodigy of Luna Nova hesitating because there was a slight chance of injury if she fell from the tree or rock. She could heal whatever wounds she sustained easily and yet she was still scared. 

Scared of falling or failing? 

Both perhaps, both would end up with her on the ground with a sore body part and both would wound her pride. Diana sucked in a breath and bounced a little on the rock to test how it might feel. The rock felt stable, the tree felt stable, she however felt shaky from the nerves. Then there was a quiet cough and Diana looked up. 

Akko was looking down at her with a soft smile. Diana had almost forgotten that Akko was here while she was trying to summon up the courage to jump onto the branch unaided by magic. Akko scooched down the branch and closer to Diana with an outstretched hand.

“Hey Diana let me help ya up, I know you don’t do this often,” She chuckled sheepishly, “So I can help pull you up and keep you stable.”

“Alright,” Diana breathed.

She nodded to herself and took Akko’s hand as she jumped, pushing herself up while Akko helped by pulling her up by her other hand. Finally, Diana was in the tree although she still felt a bit jittery. 

“So where’s this beautiful view of the sunset?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Right along here,” Akko shuffled further down the branch and patted the space next to her. “The leaves add to the moment I think, makes it feel kinda like out of a movie huh?”

As Diana slowly shuffled down to the spot beside Akko she had to agree. The view was certainly scenic though instead of comparing it to movies Diana would rather compare it to one of her novels.

“It’s certainly beautiful.” She said quietly.

“Yeah,” Akko agreed leaning slightly against Diana.

The two girls relished in the golden glow of the sun as it set, the distance between them becoming smaller in time with the sun dipping below the horizon. By the time the sun had fully set both girls were leaning against each other, fingers intertwined, sitting peacefully on the large oak branch content to sit there a little longer. 

The sun may have gone down taking most of the warmth with it, but what did that matter when they could bask in each other’s warmth.


End file.
